


Lucky girl

by princePabloRamirez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Yamaguchi, Furry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, that's it that's all I have to say, there's some TeruAka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez
Summary: Yuuji can't get any more bored, really.Vacations in a nice hotel on a paradisiac island should be more fun, he's pretty sure about that. That's why they came here, didn't they? It's almost sad... And there's no sign of it getting any better.That's until he meets the bunny waitress.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lucky girl

**Author's Note:**

> @WifeYamaguchi and I have been talking about bunny Yama, and I'm really weak for bunny girls;;;

Those were supposed to be fun vacations on a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific ocean, with the sun, and the beach, and lots of cute girls. This really isn’t going the way Yuuji expected it to. Quite the opposite in fact.

First of all, he got mad sick upon arrival and had to stay confined in the hotel room. It was somewhat bearable because Keiji was taking care of him. Back then he thought, foolishly, that it would only get better. 

Turns out it’s even worse. Kenjirou and Keiji are gone most of the day to visit some stupid indigenous art museums and he’s left here to wander aimlessly around the hotel because it rains too much to go out. Stupid monsoon season. It’s not that indigenous art doesn’t interest him, it’s just that he didn’t come here to be stuck all day long in boring dusty museums with old people and Kenjirou. 

The bar of the hotel is really the only place of interest around here.

It’s located directly on the sand, with parasols and palm trees to shade the customers from the sun, and considering the price of a hotel room, it’s the bare minimum in terms of decoration. The problem with letting Keiji do the reservations is that he’s definitely not the type to try bargaining. Yuuji has become a master when it comes to batting eyelashes and asking in the nicest tone possible if there’s really no way they can have a deal. It’s not about the cash spent really, he has too much pocket money to care, it’s only as a matter of principle.

As boring as his holidays were until now, all of that has been long forgotten ever since he noticed her. She wasn’t there yesterday, or the day before for all that matter, but he figured out that they need more waiters on busy days. And the bar is busy every time the rain stops pouring. She’s a very nice distraction, hopping from tables to tables and back to the bar. Yuuji loves rabbits. What’s not to adore about them? Her uniform is a little tight on her, makes her big breasts and bubble butt stand out. It’s clearly not made to measure because she has to keep the short low on her hips to let out the short tail above her ass, a short tail in the same soft fur as the rest of her body. She has big floppy ears and the loveliest whiskers, a pretty pink nose scrunching up and down. He sure does hope her tits will bounce like that once she’s seated on his dick.

She’s probably a college student working part-time. He doesn’t know exactly how much she’s making, but he’s pretty sure she’d be more successful doing lap dances with hips like those.

Yuuji tried already waving her over, but somehow it’s that very excited capuchin that decided to be his waiter. Maybe on other occasions, he would have had fun interacting with him, but right now he is just standing in his path to rabbit legs. 

He leaves some cash on the table and goes to the bar. The bartender is nowhere in sight when the pretty thing comes towards the bar, sauntering happily while holding a notepad and a big plate, too big for delicate paws like hers.

“My, girl, you got a man?”

She turns her head towards him, brown speckles on her white fur and buck teeth. She’s smiling dumbly, like she hasn’t quite understood the question. Oh yes, stupid and pretty, his favorite kind.

“I’m sorry?”

“D’you want to go back to my room and fuck babe?” There’s nothing as hot as food play, she may just not be into it too. It’s a little white lie if he doesn’t tell her about his plan to eat her afterwards.

It’s been a while since Yuuji has had a good live meal that he got to cream in first, but that has to be expected when one hangs out with a hottie like Keiji. If he were a prey looking to be digested, the choice would be quickly made between a raccoon dog and a big snow leopard with gorgeous eyes and big fangs. It’s too bad, but he’s not against a non-consenting meal.

“I, uh-”

“It’s okay, it can wait for the end of your shift, my room’s always open.”

Here it comes, legs twitching and scared eyes. Oh, Yuuji  _ loves _ rabbits. It’s so cute when they get all immobile out of fear, unable to get away. If there’s a god above, it did the right thing giving bunny rabbits a nice built-in feature like that.

If he gets a little closer, it’s only to trap her a little more against the counter. Her tits are just so big and her bra is peeking out from underneath the uniform, he’s pretty sure he’s in love.

“You’re real cute, I’m sure we can have a lot of fun together. You ever tried giving someone a titjob?”

“You’re not the first raccoon to try your chance. You can go back to your room on your own, it’s not a brothel,” says a masculine voice that’s definitely not coming from bunny girl.

Yuuji has to raise his head to see exactly who has called him a raccoon. As funny as it is to call coyotes off-brand foxes, he really has nothing in common with raccoons. Kenjirou would call him a hypocrite, but he is not here to make any comment. 

Just behind the cute little snack is a tall giraffe looking at him through thick glasses, not much older. If the green of the uniform fit perfectly his new friend, it’s looking terrible on that guy. There’s nothing quite as annoying as ungulates standing up for other prey, just because they’re taller, stronger than precious little things like rabbits.

Yuuji would bite back, not literally, not yet, he’s not scared of preys as long as they’re not sporting a good set of horns, but there’s a Belgian shepherd with the same uniform and a deep scowl coming towards them at full speed. Abort mission, retreat to the bedroom. He raises his paws in front of him, already backing away but not dropping the smile.

“Too bad then. See you later babe.”

He leaves the bar before the dog gets to them. Those vacations really suck ass and giraffes are the worst creatures there are.

Yuuji opens wide the door of the bedroom. His mood enlightens the very moment he sees Keiji laying on the bed with a book in hand. The bathroom door is ajar, the shower running. 

“Keiji, you came back!” He lazily lifts his eyes towards him and smiles. Yuuji climbs the bed and crawls on the sheets to press his face against the soft fur on Keiji’s belly. Feels so nice, he smells so good. It’s like all the annoyance from earlier is already leaving his body. There’s a hand petting lightly his head, scratching behind his ear. Feels good...

“How was your afternoon?”

“Bad.” He laments, keeps his head pushed against his stomach. He’s probably not really intelligible. “There’s a really cute bunny chick working at the bar, and I tried bringing her back to the room, but another employee interrupted us.”

“What would you have done to her?”

“Bang her then eat her, she’s, like, so hot.” 

There’s a pause, long even for Keiji. He closes his book and puts it away very calmly.

“Would you like to have her?”

Yuuji raises his head immediately, looking at him with big, expecting eyes. “Would you?  _ How _ would do that?”

“I know the owner.”

Oh. Yes, the owner. The black panther so hot that he feels like fainting with how fast his blood runs south every time he sees him. Maybe there’s a chance to take both him and Keiji at the same time then if they’re already acquainted. Being fucked by two big cats at the same time is the absolute dream. But that will have to wait, first thing first, his main priority right now is a cute female rabbit with fat thighs and a round ass. 

Yuuji strokes absent-mindedly the fur on Keiji’s belly and he starts making that lovely low purring noise.

“So, do you think you could ask him if I could have her?”

The bathroom door opens, Kenjirou appearing from the steam, his big fennec ears held back in annoyance.

“You spoiled kid really don’t have anything better to do?”

“Don’t be mad that your mouth’s too small to be able to swallow down bunnies in one go babe.”

It’s 11 AM and Yuuji’s vacations are finally turning for the better. He’s all alone in the room, laid on the bed and drinking cheap champagne found in the minibar. Everything in this hotel is grossly overpriced except maybe for Yamaguchi Tamami. That panther drives a hard bargain, but he’s probably not supposed to sell his employees in the first place. Who knows, maybe it was stipulated in her contract and she didn’t read the fine print. Maybe she desperately needed money and the risk was worth taking.

Yuuji doesn’t really care.

All that matters is that in a few minutes she will pass his door, thinking that she’s only here to bring him more champagne. How stupid can rabbits be? 

It makes him a little excited to think about her, about tearing apart her uniform with his claws, about the softest, prettiest whimpers. He strokes his half-hard dick through his pants, trying his best to resist the urge to jerk off right now. 

There’s a knock on the door. Perfect little thing really knows when to choose her moment.

“Come in!”

Tamami is entering with clear effort, pushing a large trolley in front of her, not really paying attention to him as she’s trying to not make the bottle of champagne topple over or crash into the furniture. Yuuji is sure it would have been way easier for her to only carry it in her arms, but it’s really funny to see her struggle to not make a mess, trying her best to be a good employee, a good girl. Oh, she’s going to be such a good girl once she’ll be nice and snug inside his belly. 

It’s the best when she turns towards him just after closing the door and her smile immediately wavers. Tamami is polite, is a well-raised girl, she knows better than to make a face in front of the customers. He’s never too mean with snacks, but he hates rude, ungrateful bitch. Rabbit ears seem awfully convenient to pull on when discipline is needed. 

He takes his time to get off the bed and towards her, it’s not like she can escape when all she does is back away towards the wall. Where would she go anyway? Back to her boss who already sold her for a pretty penny?

“It’s so nice that you finally got to come to my room Tamami-chan, isn’t it?” She doesn’t move, her eyes darting towards any potential escape. He would get her before she has any chance to bolt out the door. “So where were we yesterday… Ah yes, your tits.” He reaches for her cleavage –that panther really knows how to make his employees’ best features stand out–, but she slaps his hand away.

Yuuji is taken aback for a second, looks at her arms crossed over her chest as if to protect herself. He’s not surprised for long however. So baby girl wants to pick a fight? He takes hold of her skull before she can try to do anything else, paw covering her stupid little face, and bashes it hard against the wall. Once should do. It would be too bad having to damage her too much, but he’s perfectly fine fucking and eating something half dead. Might as well chew her up until she’s meaty goo instead of making the ride to his tummy nice and pleasant for her if she wants it to go down the hard way.

Tamami is trembling now, holding her head between her small paws. She’s sobbing a little. “That wasn’t very smart. I’m forgiving you, but don’t try pulling something like that again.”

It’s so much easier guiding her onto the bed now that there’s no trace of a fight left in her. She went all stoic out of fear and lay still on the sheets, not looking at him, breathing quickly. She’s just so much cuter when she’s defenseless, letting him have his fun. Yuuji pulls hard on her cleavage, so hard his claws are tearing the fabric. The buttons pop, revealing her bra. It’s the cutest thing, pretty lace flowers, and ribbons. He loves lingerie. He doesn’t completely get rid of her top yet, even if it’s annoying and getting in the way, he has to see her panties first. 

Her shorts are a little tight, digging into her skin, but it’s only a little red. Poor baby got hips too wide and an ass too fat for her uniform. At least she wearing matching panties, same delicate pink, same lacey fringes. They’re nice too, with just enough room for his fingers to slide under the lace and along her hips. “I love those baby... Spend all your pocket money on them, didn’t ya?”

Yuuji slides her panties down and gets rid of her shorts to be able to sit comfortably between her open thighs, leaving her pretty cunt completely exposed. Her big lips are the softest of pink, contrasting with the white and chocolate brown fur covering the rest of her body, and her nipples are probably the same shade, but he pulls down on her bra just to make sure. He loves the way her tits jiggle once they’re freed, even before he gets his paws on her. They don’t look fake, but again she probably doesn’t have the money for the surgery in the first place.

“They’re so big, you’re such a lucky, lucky girl. Life must be so easy when you are that pretty. I’m sure your boss gave you the job just to have your tits in his reach.” Tamami makes a strangled sobbing noise, shoulders shaking. Yuuji forces her hands off her face and she looks away, eyes twitching. “Oh, does he fuck you when you’re on the job?” There are big, fat tears running down her face. He knows that’s a yes. “That old perv..!” The image of him fucking her tight pussy in some staff room or his office when she’s not bringing extra pillows to customers is so incredibly hot, just thinking of his long cock sinking into her as she gasps and hiccups makes him hornier. He’s so hard right now, there’s a tent in his pants. 

Her eyes immediately dart downward when he palms himself through his sweats. Yuuji chuckles. He’s not wearing any underwear, he just has to lower his pants to get his dick out. He strokes himself slowly while looking at her tits, petting the fur on her sides. She’s just as soft as she looks, so pretty, so delicate. He spreads her big lips, slides his fingers against her clit and her hole. Patience is not his forte, he just wants to take her and gobble her now.

But first, he has to get rid of that stupid shirt still in the way. The fabric is so cheap it tears easily, the seams loudly ripping when he pulls. He has to use more force when it comes to her bra and she makes that little distraught noise, but she’s finally all naked, trapped under him, chest heaving. Oh, Tamami looks like one of those pin-ups in old porn magazines, spread on the bed and not daring to look at the camera because she’s too shy. She’s so endearing, it only makes him want to defile her more.

Maybe she got all loose from being used all the time by her boss and that’s why he gave her away so willingly.

It doesn’t matter, because he’s already guiding himself to her pussy. He pushes forward, gripping her hips, and he has to stop only halfway in her because of how incredibly tight she is. She feels so good, she’s such a good, tight cocksleeve, he loves her. Tamami is whining in discomfort, but she’s still paralyzed, so he takes his time before deciding to move. 

“You’re so good Tamami-chan, no wonder everyone wants to fuck you.”

Yuuji rolls his hips forward. He can see his cock glistening with sweet pussy juice when he slides out of her and right back in with ease. The sounds she makes when he fucks into her is so pretty, so arousing. She makes some really cute moans when he thrust hard into her, the bed shaking and her breasts jiggling. He’s so in love with her, she feels so good around him. Yuuji takes hold of one of her thighs, folding her in half under him. He can go deeper like that, hit against her cervix.

Rabbit are such good cumdumps, made to be mounted and bred, fattened up until they can’t use their legs anymore. Too bad he has other plans for his new friend.

He groans, he’s already so close, she’s too good, too good. He doesn’t really care about lasting and it’s not like her own pleasure matters. His pace is completely erratic, irregular, and he slows down to change angles, always trying to hit deeper inside her. He must press into something nice because Tamami cries out eventually, tightening around him. She’s shaking and gripping the sheets, looking like an absolute wreck, but she seems all happy and stupid every time he slams his cock into that nice spot. Even if she was screaming in pain he would keep on doing it just for how much she tightens around him.

Rabbit are stupid, they don’t know what’s good for them, will struggle and then end up liking it anyway. Prey in general have pea brains and shouldn’t be allowed to make decisions, even for themselves. Tamami loves getting fucked, having a cock inside of her, her pussy wouldn’t hold onto him and suck him back in every movements he makes if it wasn’t the case.

Soon enough he’s spilling inside of her, filling her up with cum. 

“Well, that was quick…!” He hisses softly as he pulls out, but she’s not reacting much, eyes unfocused.

The very moment he slides out of her, it comes running out of her pussy and on the sheets. It’s so cute, it’s so cute, he’ll just eat her now, when she’s still stoic and disoriented. She’ll come around once in his belly. A little snack after sex is always nice, especially when he just came in his meal.

He’ll start with her feet, it’s always way funnier when they can see themselves disappear inside of him. 

Rabbit feet are big, with small, round claws and squishy paw pads. Yuuji just has to open his muzzle nice and wide to slide them inside his mouth and down his throat. Even her fat thighs and round ass are easy to swallow. In the end whatever the shape or size, rabbits are just the perfect prey. So perfect that they can’t even struggle when they’re being eaten alive, all they can do is lie helplessly before being digested.

It seems that Tamami came down from her high because she’s squeaking stupidly, eyes closed and heart beating fast. Probably so fast that it could be bad. Yuuji would love to tell her that there’s really nothing to fear, that she’s going to be nice and snug in his belly, that she’ll probably get to be turned into good belly fat or padding for his ass, but his mouth is still full. It’s okay, he’s almost done. He’s in no rush, but it’s hard taking his time when she tastes so good. He loves her, loves her, loves her, and she tastes just as delicious as she looks.

Tamami is quickly gone, even her big, floppy ears have been swallowed to be digested, softened by the fluids in his stomach. She is such a cute, small thing, his belly has barely gotten any more round, but he can feel her under his paws when rubbing the fur on his tummy. She’s fighting back again, stupid thing is trying to escape, pushing against the hot walls of his stomach with her pretty little paws. It must be a little cramped in there but it won’t matter much once she will have started to melt. 

Yuuji likes the idea of her being reduced to soft goo, of her not being able to think anymore as she becomes nothing more than fat, just dumb dumb fat for his thighs. That panther really did a stupid mistake selling her, getting rid of a good, delicious girl like that.

It feels really good when she moves, tries to stop his stomach from closing in on her as she is digested. Sometimes she pushes harder and he can’t help but moan loudly, pressing back against her with his paws. Yuuji want to jerk off, he’s horny, but his cock is still soft. Maybe she’ll turn into his dick and have to feel everything everytime he takes a leak or fuck. He doesn’t know what he likes best.

Tamami surely isn’t against a little champagne, because he’s really thirsty. He’s not too good at opening the bottle, not when the cork flies off in some direction of the room at full speed, but at least he’s quick, and soon enough he can bring the open bottle to his lips, taking a good swig of disgusting, cheap champagne. Aah, it really can’t compare to the taste of rabbit legs and rabbit ribs..!

He loudly belches and drinks again.

“Does that mean that it was good?”

“Keiji!”

He’s all alone, closing the door of the bedroom behind him. The steps he takes towards the bed and him are deliberately slow, big fluffy tail curled upwards.

“Did you get rid of Kenjirou?”

“He is ordering take-out, but I guess you’re not too hungry anymore, are you?” Keiji takes the bottle from his hand, putting it away to force him to lay down with a paw on his chest. He starts kneading his belly and making happy purrs. “So pretty… Was she good? Did you like your treat?”

His massages press hard against Tamami, help turn her into soft mush in his stomach, and make Yuuji burps again as he nods. She’s not moving as much anymore, but he can still feel her struggling. Pretty, little paws are pushing against the walls of his stomach still. It must be impossibly hot inside, poor little thing is being digested so quickly, soon there won’t be anything left of her. Not too soon he hopes. Surely with fat thighs like hers, it’ll take him some time before he’s done digesting her hopefully.

Keiji looks really pleased, a little too much maybe. Yuuji wouldn’t be surprised at this point if he was to learn that Keiji is fattening him up in order to get the perfect meal. 

He wouldn’t be entirely against it. It must be so good inside him, warm and dark and soft, completely safe and protected until he has completely softened up, mixing with the liquids in Keiji’s stomach. He wants to be with him forever, a part of him, whichever, he’s not greedy. 

Yuuji pets his belly, squishes the chub with a soft chuckle. He’s hard again.

Tamami must really like it in there. Lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> When I made my friends read this, they said that they were sad for the poor little bunny girl... 😞
> 
> I have tumblr (https://nykrkoupalki.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk 💕


End file.
